Desperation
by querulousArtisan
Summary: Yoh tries to commit suicide, but Anna finds him. Sappy-like, I think


Disclaimer: dun own shaman king.... :( it would be cool to have Yoh for a cousin.. :( o well.... (sees cookie)COOKIE!!! I OWN COOKIE!!!! :D  
  
A/N: one shot. Comments needed. Those who flame will be made an ass out of. So in other words- DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT!!! NO ONE IS PERFECT YOU DAMNED PERFECTIONISTS!  
  
-thank you :P  
  
STORY: Desperation  
  
angst/ romance  
  
  
  
A young girl sat next to a hospital bed, praying in silence with a samurai ghost next to her. In the bed was a brown haired boy about her age.  
  
"Anna, do you think Yoh-dono will be all right?" the ghost asked.  
  
Anna sighed. Yoh had just been brought in a few hours ago, soaked from head to toe. Anna had found him by just sheer luck, face down, in a river.  
  
Yoh had been a victim of attempted suicide.  
  
She didn't know if Yoh was all right. She knew what Amidamaru meant. He knew that Yoh was physically all right, but why did he try to to commit suicide?  
  
She replayed the moment she saw Yoh, unconscious and nearly dead.  
  
She was just walking home. Yoh had gone ahead, saying that he need to get something from Horohoro. She remembered having that nagging feeling that she should take the path Yoh always took home to pass the river, and not stop at Horohoro's. Something was wrong. Yoh had seemed hurried, nervous, un-Yoh. She remembered walking over the bridge, and seeing a body in the river. Anna had to do a double take to make sure it was who she thought it was- and indeed, it was Yoh.  
  
She dove in, forgetting everything, her mind set on one thing: to save Yoh.  
  
Anna remembered pulling Yoh out of the water, and realized that he wasn't breathing, nor was his heart beating.  
  
Anna had performed CPR, and managed to revive Yoh's vitals, but she could not wake him. An ambulance had arrived, and Yoh was admitted.  
  
Various doctors asked what happened and Anna lied, saying that Yoh must have slipped and hit his head before losing consciousness(which was true, since Yoh was diagnosed with a concussion.) The doctors had soon taken this for the truth.  
  
They couldn't know what happened if Anna didn't know the cause.  
  
"I don't know Amidamaru." Anna finally answered. She watched as Yoh's chest rose and fell with every breath. She brought her chair closer to the hospital bed, picked up Yoh so he was sitting, almost, and cradled him.  
  
"Please Yoh," Anna whispered "Please give me a sign... show us all that you are okay...."  
  
***  
  
/Yoh dreaming, flashback/  
  
Yoh lay in bed, trying to sleep. He had defeated countless rivals, but he could not defeat his strongest foe- himself. He sat there, thinking how Anna hated him, forcing him to do such harsh training. How he was able to fake his happiness was a mystery to him. He had to end the suffering.  
  
And soon.  
  
The next morning, he had made up his mind- he was going to go ahead of Anna on the way home and drown himself. The river was sure to carry his body away, and nobody would find him, at least, not until there was only a skeleton left.  
  
School went slowly. He couldn't sleep through class like he always did. Manta wasn't in, he had to go to Germany.  
  
At the end of the day, he lied and told Anna that he needed to go to Horohoro's, and ran ahead. He could get to the river about seven minutes before Anna. All he had to was jump in and hide under the bridge.  
  
Anna would never have to know.  
  
Yoh sighed, looked around, and jumped into the river. He managed to jump onto the bank and slipped on a soaked rock. He banged his head on the bank and fell into the river.  
  
'At least,' Yoh thought. 'I won't feel any pain anymore....'  
  
His world soon faded into black nothingness.  
  
***  
  
/back at the hospital/  
  
Yoh slowly woke up, slowly realizing that he was still alive. Yoh sighed, and then realized that he was being cradled.  
  
Yoh shifted to see who was holding him, and startled Anna. She hadn't realized that Yoh had awakened. Seeing this, Anna hugged Yoh tighter.  
  
Yoh, startled, hugged Anna back. He tried to stop her from crying, but he couldn't.  
  
"YOH-DONO!" Amidamaru yelled, and did his best to hug Yoh.  
  
Yoh couldn't speak. He felt ashamed. How could he try and ruin his friends lives like this.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..."Yoh meekly said as he turned away from both of them.  
  
He was even angrier now with everything and everyone, and wish that he had just died, and yet, at the same time, was glad that he was saved.  
  
Anna hugged Yoh again.  
  
"Please, Yoh..." Anna said in between her sobs. "Don't ever do that again. If you ever need help just ask.."  
  
Yoh was shocked. He had never seen this side to Anna.  
  
"I know I seem like a heartless bitch at times, but I train you hard so you will survive the fights you encounter.." Anna continued. "I do this because... Because I'm afraid I'll lose you..." Anna began to sob even harder. Yoh began to cradle Anna. He was now extreamly guilty.  
  
"I promise, Anna. I promise I wont ever do that again."  
  
Amidamaru somehow knew what was going to happen next. He left to go find (and torment) other shamans.  
  
Before Yoh knew it, Anna had kissed him. Yoh blushed so red, his face might as well have been painted red!  
  
"Let's get out of here." Anna said.  
  
And Yoh agreed.  
  
When they got home, Yoh was happy again. Anna let himrest, and she sat down next to him.  
  
"Yoh?"  
  
"Hmmm.." Yoh said.  
  
Once again, Anna kissed him. And he returned the kiss.  
  
Everything was going to be alright. 


End file.
